thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Tifa Lockhart
' Tifa Lockhart' is one of the main protagonists in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. She appears as a playable character in Final Fantasy VII, and is the deuteragonist of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. In Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' and ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' she plays a supportive role. Tifa is the only one of the cast who knew Cloud Strife when they were children and is his childhood friend. She is strongly opposed to the Shinra Electric Power Company, joining the resistance group AVALANCHE to fight them. Though she has a strong will and possesses great physical strength, Tifa also has a motherly streak and is caring, though she is shy to express herself. She supports Cloud as his comrades and helps him fight his nemesis Sephiroth, bearing the same deep hatred for him as Cloud does due to the destruction of their hometown. Appearance and personality Tifa has dark brown hair, occasionally appearing black, which falls below her waist and is tied at the tips to form a distinctive dolphin-tail split. In''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and some other appearances, her hair is shorter and reaches to her lower back - in Advent Children this was done due to longer hair being more difficult to animate. Tifa's eye color has been officially addressed as red, but they have also been depicted as a rich brown in some appearances. Tifa's most famous traits are arguably her large breasts and long legs, though her exact measurements have varied. According to the Final Fantasy VII Ultimania Ω, Tifa's Bust-Waist-Hip measures are 36-24-35 (92-60-88 cm). In all her outfits across her many appearances Tifa has always worn some variation of a sleeveless shirt that exposes some part of her midriff with a miniskirt and white teardrop earrings. In Final Fantasy VII Tifa wears a white tank top and black mini-skirt with a belt and suspenders. She dons red and black gloves that extend to her elbows with red boots, and a metal elbow guard on her left elbow. She wears the same outfit in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, as well as in Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring and the''Itadaki'' series. In Crisis Core, and in flashbacks in Final Fantasy VII when she is a guide at Nibelheim, Tifa wears a cowgirl outfit with a short leather skirt and vest, a white shirt, cowboy boots and hat. In Crisis Core this outfit is given more detail, changing the top into a patterned, button-up corset, giving pockets and tassels to the skirt and vest and adding a belt around her hips. In her artwork by Yoshitaka Amano, Tifa has white hair and wears a red miniskirt with a white top and red gloves. This outfit appears as an alternate outfit for her in Ehrgeiz and Dissidia 012. In Advent Children Tifa wears a white shirt under a black zip-up vest with black shorts that fold at the waist, forming an additional utility pocket at the front and a short duster at the back extending to her heels. She also wears a pink ribbon around her left arm in remembrance of Aerith Gainsborough, and a Fenrir ring on her right hand. Her gloves are black and shorter than in Final Fantasy VII, covering only her hands. Tifa wears this attire in the Kingdom Hearts series and in Dirge of Cerberus, and it is available as an alternate outfit for her in Dissidia 012. When writing Advent Children Nomura and Nojima had a hard time creating the new Tifa and focused on developing the emotional backbone that her character is to the cast. They made sure to portray her as a modern woman who can function without a man, rather than a clingy one. When Tifa finally tells Cloud what's inside her heart, the original scene had Tifa feeling a little guilty about being blunt, but Nojima decided to cut it for time.While deceptively strong, Tifa is an empathic and emotionally shy character. While identifying and responding to the feelings of others, Tifa does not express her internal feelings often, and when she does she often has trouble doing so. In Final Fantasy VII Tifa is a hard worker and spends her time caring for everyone but herself. On the inside, she keeps the feelings of uneasiness towards Cloud locked up. She has a strong motherly streak and tends to offer sanctuary and physically protects those in need. Seeking to do all that she can for those in need she spends her time caring for others at the consequence of herself, often comforting the other AVALANCHE members; finding in them similar spirits seeking to find an end to the tyranny and corruption the Shinra Electric Power Company has brought unto the Planet, although initially her motivation for joining the rebel group was to seek revenge for the destruction of her hometown and the deaths of her family and friends therein. Fighting Capacity Sporting a multitude of Materia - including Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Haste, Slow, Stop, Gravity, Ultima, Barrier,Poison, All and Blind Tifa is classed as a highly magical competitor, mixing their magical power with her strength and skill in martial arts. Her martial arts skills are high enough that she can handle multiple opponents at once for a limited amount of time and does a great deal of damage with spells like Haste and Stop. She also has a very high threshold for pain, as she can fight on when seriously wounded and even when impaled by various weaponry. However, Tifa does have two major downfalls. She continues to fight, although she may be gravely injured and tired, not giving herself the chance to rest and recover. Also, she does seem to be too dependent on her Materia in battle, which becomes her downfall against Hitomi when her opponent steals most, if not all, of her Materia and uses it against her. In Battle Tifa's stats in Final Fantasy VII are designed around the Monk character class from previous''Final Fantasy''games, thus she has high physical stats and equips claw and glove type weapons. She has low HP growth. Tifa's starting level is determined by the following formula: party level - 2 Only a handful of Tifa's gloves have higher-than-average strength, but the two that do are exceptional. One, the God's Hand, has 255% Accuracy, meaning Tifa will never miss, and the other is her strongest weapon, the Premium Heart, which grows stronger as Tifa's Limit Break gauge fills. Both weapons also boost her magic power. Also notable are the Master Fist, which does not have a particularly powerful strength rating, but whose damage output doubles for each status effect Tifa is under while it is equipped, and even outclasses several final weapons if Tifa has numerous ailments afflicting her, and the Powersoul, which doubles in power if Tifa is near death, and quadruples in power when she is under Death Sentence. Limit Breaks Tifa's Limit Breaks are unlike most Final Fantasy VII characters'. Instead of selecting a move from a list, Tifa's Limit Breaks consist of consecutively hitting the opponent with each move adding on to the previous. Each move deals physical damage to a random opponent. The Limits are selected through a selection process similar to the Slot skill from Final Fantasy VI. Each time the reel hits "Hit" the attack connects and does normal damage. When the reels hit "Yeah!" damage is doubled, but each time it hits "Miss", the attack does not connect and is not performed at all. The player stops the reel, and later skills have "Yeah!" harder to hit and surrounded by "Miss". Tifa uses many of her Limits in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, in the battle against Loz. Etymology Tifa's name is pronounced with a long "e" (Tee-fa) rather than a short "i" (Tiff-a). It is often assumed that "Tifa" is a shortened version of the name Tiffany, meaning "manifestation of God" or, in Greek, "Three, The Trinity", "Tifa" may also possibly be derived from the Tiferet, the sixth Sefira in the Tree of Life symbolizing love, beauty and self-sacrifice. However, there are no sources to confirm these. Tifa's last name, Lockhart, might be a reference to Tifa's reserved nature and hiding away her feelings for Cloud, "locking" them within her heart, or to her role in unlocking Cloud's psyche later in the game. Trivia *In Dissidia Final Fantasy, one of the strongest grappling weapons shares its name with Tifa's strongest weapon from Final Fantasy VII, the Premium Heart.Two of the Gold Saucer minigames can be played by Tifa in Cloud's stead if she is in the party: Snowboarding and Chocobo Square. She will sometimes ask Cloud if she can have a go when the player chooses to play. If Tifa and Cid are both in the party, Tifa will take precedence and always be the one asking. Tifa and Cid are the party leaders during the time Cloud is lost, but during this time Gold Saucer is closed and Tifa and Cid can only play the games by asking Cloud. *Yuffie's dialogue changes if either Tifa or Cid are the party leaders when recruiting her. She calls Tifa "Boobs" and Cid a "Cranky-legged old man". *Tifa has been named the pinup girl of the "cyber generation" by the New York Times, being compared to the likes of Lara Croft from the Tomb Raider franchise as an example of a strong, independent and attractive female character in video games. As such, whenever there is a poll involving female video game characters, Tifa is usually featured in the list. In 2004, Play featured Tifa in the first issue of their "Girls of Gaming" annual periodical, describing her as "the most adored female in recent Final Fantasy history". *In Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', Zack can speak to a man building a bar, who asks Zack what to name it. When Zack suggests "7th Heaven", the man loves the name and suggests getting "a young girl with a big bosom and long legs" to work the bar, a call forward to Tifa working at the bar years later. *Tifa's "Dilly dally, shilly shally" line from ''Advent Children was referenced in The World Ends With You, a game also made by Square Enix. *Tifa is the first permanently playable female Monk in the series. *Tifa was intended to be featured with Cloud and Sephiroth in the original Kingdom Hearts, but was removed due to time constraints. *She may or may not also be a human resident of Hollow Bastion, but rather a physical embodiment of Cloud's light to oppose Sephiroth, who symbolizes his darkness. The ambiguity of her nature was deliberately inserted by Nomura in order to generate discussion from the players. **In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Tifa's EX Mode allows her to don her ultimate weapon, the "Premium Heart" set of fighting gloves; in their Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy incarnation, they have the heart from the Kingdom Hearts logo on them. *Tifa was voted as Dead Fantasy's most popular character on the creator's blog. *Tifa makes many allusions to other franchises in her performances. Some in-universe examples include her mimicking Cloud in leaping onto a train to evade soldiers, and more notably for recreating Sephiroth's notorious fire scene in Nibelheim. *In Monty Oum's promotional materials, Tifa has a scar across her heart that she suffered from Sephiroth after he went insane in Nibelheim. *It has not been revealed what Helena plans to do with Tifa's unconscious body, though she displays an interest in the materia that Hitomi now possesses, in particular one specific materia that looks white. Monty Oum has confirmed that she will return and be "crazy awesome" in future installments. *Since it has been confirmed that Tifa will make a return, it hasn't been told if she will have a rematch with Hitomi in a future episode, making it unknown if they'll fight again. *Tifa is confirmed to make a return, based off early-production footage found on Monty Oum's account. *It is possible that Helena is going to take some DNA to make a clone similiar to Alpha-152 in Dead or Alive 4. *She plays the Piano *She started her Zangan Ryu Jujitsu Training when she was only about 17 or so *Tifa's mother died when she was very young *She also nearly died when Cloud and her were younger when she fell off a cliff. (And she honestly should have more scars from that.) Category:Character Category:Humans Category:Girls Category:Ninjas Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Sexy characters Category:Fatale femme league Category:Adults Category:Damsel in distress Category:Action Heroes/Heroines